Closed-loop accelerometer systems having nonlinear rebalancing drivers are subject to vibration rectification error (VRE) during random vibration operation. Proportional-Integral-Derivative (PID) controllers have been developed that can reduce the VRE in a 1 g static field. However, current PID controllers lose their effectiveness in reducing VRE when the accelerometer system experiences higher g static fields.